Sherlock, I'm not gay
by YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet
Summary: John isn't gay. He's Sherlocked. Guys, this was a speedy one, so I apologize now for my grammar. There are spelling mistakes. I used 'whose' instead of 'who's' which is really pissing me off. Sorry x
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock, I'm straight.

'Sherlock. I'm St-'John started, but couldn't finish due to his very impatient best friend.

'Yes yes' he huffed, turning away. 'You're straight, the woman's gay and I'm asexual, remember? Nothings really panned out that way though, has it?'

'Just because Irene fancies you, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to switch over!' John shouted, slowly starting to get bored with Sherlock's temper.

Sherlock tried a different strategy, one that John couldn't even try to interrupt.'

You're cardigans. No ex-army doctor in his right mind would wear those. Unless they're… your hair, you put product in it, you said so yourself, you _condition_ it. Why? No woman will notice that you smell like aloe vera and raspberries, John. And if they do they'll probably be rather concerned.

You wear lip balm, and you've given up with me but you try to hide that little fact from everyone else. You don't even have dry lips.

John sighed, but before he had time to articulate what he was thinking, Sherlock began again.

'You can't commit to long term relationships with women, and I know you watch gay porn on your computer. Now this isn't solid proof, but it's pretty conclusive, wouldn't you say?'

Sherlock waited for the outburst. He waited and waited, until he turned to look at John, just to check that he was still breathing.

His heads were in his hands, and tears streamed down his face.

'im not gay. I like women.' John thought as his emotions overfilled and spilled in the form of tears onto his cheeks.

Everything Sherlock said, when he put it in the way that he did, made him sound so camp! But he was sure he didn't come off that way, did he?

It dawned on him that he could feel Sherlock's eyes burning into the back of his head.

He wasn't gay.

He was _Sherlocked _

He slowly drew himself up, took a deep breath and began to turn around to face him.

They caught each other's eyes and both drew a sharp gasp, as the passion and lust that they were both met with was overwhelming. But it had gone as quickly as it had got there in John's and his lips pursed as he planned what he was going to say next.

Sherlock could see John was about to vent, and so he sat himself down on the end of the sofa, feeling even more uncomfortable. 'I really should have eaten yesterday' he thought.

John closed his eyes, and started to talk.

'Sherlock. If we're going to this, whatever this bloody is. We need ground rules.' When Sherlock nodded, john continued.

'I need to know how far you've been with someone, anyone boy or girl. So I know what im dealing with…& I need to know what you're comfortable doing.' John finished, blushing.

'I haven't. I haven't been with anyone, boy or girl. You're my first' Sherlock said, ignoring the gasp from John. 'I'm comfortable with anything and everything as long as it's just with you, no one else' he finished, sighing and burying his head in his arms in his embarrassment.

'Sherlock. None of this can be for an experiment. And I don't know how well I'll cope if you're planning on this to just be casual, either. I need it all with you. I don't care where it ends us, but we can never go back so it's all or nothing' john said, without pausing for breath.

Before he could begin again, Sherlock pressed himself on top of John, and smashed their lips together. He had no idea what he was doing, so he tried different techniques, then gave up sighing.

'Shit Sherlock, avoid teeth' john giggled, as he pulled away.

'Come here, you' he said as he took control, lightly licking away the tension on Sherlock's lips.

As the heat began to build, Sherlock felt his erection grow. He lifted himself into John, and they both began to thrust blindly at each other.

Seconds later, Sherlock shuddered as he came, fully clothed.

With a cry of embarrassment, he rushed into his room, and slammed the door shut.

'Shit' john thought, as he looked down. He had never seen Sherlock even mildly embarrassed, and he had no idea what to do next. So he sighed, stood up and walked towards the closed door.

'Sherlock?' john shouted as he knocked and opened the door. Sherlock was laying in the middle of the bed, hunched into a ball. 'I'm pathetic' he mumbled, shoving his face into the pillow.

John restrained his laughter as he realised why he was so upset.

'Oh Sherlock, why are you so embarrassed? That was your first proper sexual encounter and you came just before me, now whose upset?' he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and began to stroke the Sherlock's sticky black curls that were stuck to the nape of his neck. 'sleep with me?' Sherlock asked, and he moved into a position that was inviting.

John slid under the covers, and pulled him closer, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

'You just wait till I get my hands on you tomorrow'


	2. Chapter 2

So tomorrow came.

John woke up with a weird sensation.

he turned because his arm was numb, and he realised that there was something pinning him, down stopping him.

as he began to panic, memories drifted in and he stopped dead, wondering whether when he looked he would be disappointed. He saw a shock of curly black hair, and sighed into them relaxing. He didn't move because even in their situation, he would have hell to pay if he woke up unnaturally, but the moment John shifted, Sherlock moved to accommodate, and then nestled in, the lengths of their bodies touching.

Sherlock groaned, and John realized he had accidentally thrusted against his crotch, getting rid of all thoughts of sleep for both of them.

Sherlock eyes widened and he spun into action.

Reaching under the duvet, he began to stroke John's already half-hard erection, at the same time, thrusting gently towards his body.

He knew now that he was ready.

'John. Fuck me.'

john gasped at this, and swiveled, staring into the intense green eyes.

'what, Sherlock? think about this, there's no pressure'

'i'm ready noooowww' he moaned pulling off his pyjamas that he didn't remember putting on.

before John could even think, let alone speak, Sherlock had managed to whip some lube out of nowhere, and was no proceeding to thrust a couple of his own fingers into himself.

predicting what John was about to say, he whispered between gasps, 'No...condom, John.' 'I'm...planning...for you... to be my... first... and... my ... last. I took... the liberty... to do... tests on... us both... so we're fine...' he finished.

'When the bloody hell did you do that?!' John shouted, pulling off his own clothes, his hands seemingly working of their own accord.

John watched as Sherlock finished with himself, stretching himself out, and with a confirming nod from Sherlock, he slowly thrust in, with a gasp escaping from both of them.

Sherlock bit into the pillow to stop himself gasping due to the searing pain, but as John waited, motionless, he pushed back, impatient.

the pain began to subside and they were soon both gasping in time to the thrusts.

In minutes, Sherlock came with a roar of 'John!', and that was enough to push him over the edge, too.

they both collapsed onto the bed, and as John turned to talk to Sherlock, he found himself a facing what looked like a sleeping angel, the only noise, the tiny grunts that were coming from the naked body pressed about against him.


End file.
